I need you
by JAMBERLOVERFOREVER
Summary: Patricia wants Eddie back. But thinks that he is in love with KT. What will she do to get him to notice her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own House of Anubis**

_Patricia POV_

I am such an idiot.

Why did I break up with Eddie. He is so perfect with his gentle touch, soft lips, mesmerizing eyes that I could just fal-

stop it Patricia, you broke up with him.

You need to get over him anyways as much as he denies I no he is in love with KT, it's not even that surprising I mean she is smart, pretty, nice, skinny.

Maybe if I could do that not be smart, pretty or nice but be skinny maybe he would love me again.

I have will control of my weight.

I will have control.

Joy came in telling me it was dinner I was about to tell her I wasn't hungry when mr tummy growled.

Ugh, Joy's dragging me downstairs.

She went to sit next to Jerome and the only seat left is next to Eddie, and of course of the other side of Eddie is no other then KT.

It's pasta carbonara my favorite.

Shit, this is harder then I thought it would be.

"Hey, Trixie why aren't you eating anything" asked Jerome, he is so nosy.

" 'Cause, i'm not hungry is that a problem" I snapped.

"Calm down Trixie it was just a question" He said with his hands raised in the air.

With that I left with people calling after me.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**

**Chloe**


	2. Chapter 2

**JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own house of Anubis**

_Joy POV_

What is wrong with Patricia.

It's like she's on a downwards spiral, it's been like this since the beginning of the year.

I hope she will open up to me, I am her best friend after all.

I told everyone that I was going to talk to her they agreed that I should.

__I knocked on our door and heard a faint _come in._

"Trix, what's going on? Don't tell me nothing i'm your best friend I can tell somethings up just help me understand, please."

"Joy, theres nothing going on just leave it."

"Please. I can tell you've been crying and you never cry."

"I HAVE NOT been crying just leave me alone."

"Why won't you just tell me what's going on?"

"BECAUSE THERES NOTHING TO TELL GET THAT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO LEAVE SOMETHING LIKE NINA AND FABIAN THEY LOVE EACH OTHER BUT YOUR SO FOCUSED ON YOURSELF YOU CAN'T SEE THAT YOUR BLIND AND I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR BEST FRIEND ANYMORE, MERCER. YOUR A SELFISH BITCH"

Everyone in the house had seen that blow up from Patricia, i took of crying.

She called me Mercer only Mercer.

I can't believe her all I wanted to do was help.

"Joy"

_"_Nina, what are you doing here?"

"We all went looking for you, we split up."

"I'm sorry about Fabian, she's right i'm a selfish bitch."

"No, your not. Patricia she is so wrong about you now lets get back to the house."

"Thanks, Nina"

_Back at the house_

Everyone (except Patricia) is in the living room.

"Eddie, I think you should talk to Patricia, you understand her and you love her."

"Joy, I will talk to her just not yet she needs to call down and what makes you think I love her, she's the selfish bitch, who disowned her best friend for trying to help."

"How dare you say that about me Edison, I hate you and actually i came down here to apologise to Joy but it's nice to know what you think of me."

"Yack-"

"Don't talk to me."

_Patricia's POV _

Why did I say that to Joy, she's my best friend.

Well I guess she won't be after what I said.

Maybe I should go down and apologise, yeah thats what i'll do."

I walked downstairs and heard there conversation

_"Eddie, I think you should talk to Patricia, you understand her and you love her."_

_"Joy, I will talk to her just not yet she needs to call down and what makes you think I love her, she's the selfish bitch, who disowned her best friend for trying to help." _

_"How dare you say that about me Edison, I hate you and actually i came down here to apologise to Joy but it's nice to know what you think of me."_

_"Yack-"_

_"Don't talk to me."_

I walked out.

I can't bear this anymore.

I need to lose weight it's the only thing I can control.

Control.

Control, is good.

Everyone is downstairs.

Today I ate toast, cereal and a sandwich then I decided to lose weight but how many calories have I already eaten today before I decided to lose weight _500,1000,1500?_

I dashed to the loo.

Locked the door.

Stuck my fingers up my throat.

One finger, two fingers, this is harder then I thought one more push

vomit came pouring out, it felt horrible but i had to keep going I had to.

"Patricia are you ok in there." said KT? Why is KT here.

"Fine, now LEAVE.

"Ok."

When I knew she had gone I broke down and cried but put on the shower to make sure no one could here me this is what i'm gonna have to do to be thinner.

Thinner, I like the sound of that.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**

**Chloe **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own house Of Anubis**

_Patricia's POV_

It's been three days.

Three days since i've eaten anything.

It's the same routine.

Skip breakfast, skip lunch, skip dinner.

But sometimes Trudy forces me to eat.

So I throw it up.

I have lost five pounds, but it's not enough, it's never enough.

_No One's POV_

_Everyone (except Patricia) are in the living room._

It was silent until Fabian said"I am so worried about Patricia, i've never seen her act like this."

"like what" Eddie asked,although he knew the answer.

"Like, she doesn't know who she is, she doesn't even talk to anyone, she lashes out, she's always moody well she always has been moody but not quite like this, it's like-like..."

"She's lost her self" Eddie and Fabian said at the same time.

Before they could continue talking Trudy called for dinner.

When Patricia said she wasn't hungry Trudy went up there and got her to come down.

_Patricia POV_

"Dinner" shouted Trudy.

Again, god i'm so hungry but I can't go downstairs, I won't go downstairs.

"I'm not hungry."

I thought that since there was no reply it was fine but instead Trudy came up saying that if I don't come eat dinner that she'll call my parents.

Crap, I have to go eat.

_At dinner table. _

Everyone said "Hi" to me except KT and Eddie who where to wrapped up in there own conversation to notice I was there.

Why won't he notice me.

He doesn't see the pain I go through everyday, wishing he was mine.

Crap,everyone including him is staring at me did I say that out loud, shit act normal pretend nothings happend maybe I haven't said it out loud.

ACT NORMAL PATRICIA.

"What are you all staring at"

Everyone was silent.

"Well?"

Jerome spoke up "you where just standing there looking lost in thought, and you looked upset, is something wrong Trixie the goth pixie?"

"I'm fine, just tired." Which was technically true, but not completely.

I realised I was still standing and went to the only open seat next to Joy and Jerome opposite Eddie.

Awkward Joy still isn't talking to me I can't really blame her I wouldn't talk to me either.

I didn't look at anyone.

I couldn't.

It was chicken and chips.

It looks so good.

Food is all I think about anymore.

Maybe just one bite wouldn't hurt.

PATRICIA DON"T DO IT.

Soon enough all that control slipped through my fingers and I ate more then anyone in the house.

Shit, no.

What have I done, I realised to late.

I ran out straight to the bathroom, I was so worried about what I ate I forgot to lock the door, I stuck my fingers up my throat and vomited my dinner out but it wasn't enough.

More vomit.

"Patricia what are you doing?"

KT, shit she's caught me with my fingers down my throat.

"Nothing" I said and ran out of the bathroom.

_KT POV_

This isn't right I just saw patricia with her fingers down her throat.

Why?

I need to go after her.

I barged in and no this isn't right Patricia the strongest girl I have ever met is _crying?_

"Pa-" I only got as far as that because she threw a pillow at me and shouted at me to get out.

I went.

I need to tell, Eddie, Joy and Fabian they are the closest to her after all.

I just hope she gets better.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**

**Chloe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I JAMBERLOVERFOREVER don't own House Of Anubis**

_KT POV_

"Fabian, Eddie, Joy I need to talk to you now it's urgent."

"What's this about KT?" Eddie asked.

"It's Patricia-"

"What, is she ok, she has to be ok, she is ok right, oh no what if-"

"Eddie, shut up and let me explain."

"Ok."

"I think Patricia's anorexic and bulimic."

"That would explain why she's been so touchy" when no one else said anything Fabian continued "being moody and of edge are common signs of someone being an-."

"Fabian, I get your trying to help but this is my best friend we are talking about she is not some fact."

"Joy, she said she didn't want to be your best friend."

"Piss off Eddie I don't even know why your here, all you do is break her heart."

"What, do you mean I BREAK HER HEART SHE BREAKS MY HEART"

"THEN WHY DID YOU CALL HER A SELFISH BITCH"

"BECAUSE SHE BROKE ME SHE DUMPED ME, SHE DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME, SHE WON'T EVEN TELL ME WHY SHE BROKE UP WITH ME."

"SH-

"Eddie can I talk to you?"

_Patricia POV_

I decided to go down the stairs because I heard shouting and I realised maybe I should just tell Eddie how I feel, since it sounds like I broke him just like I broke myself...

"Eddie can I talk to you?"

"Course."

Then everything got blurry, I started feeling dizzy.

The last thing I heard before I blacked out was Eddie calling my name.

_Eddie POV _

"PATRICIA" I kept calling her name, whats happened.

"Dearie, I have called an ambulance it should be here soon."

"Can I go with her?"

"I don't know, if that would be appropriate."

"Please Trudy"

"Ok."

_2 Minutes later_ _(still Eddie POV)_

The ambulance has arrived.

They said I could go with her.

I talked to her the whole way there and I walked with her until I couldn't anymore.

But I made sure that the last thing I said to her before she was weeded away was

"I love you, yacker."

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review.**

**Chloe **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer JAMBERLOVERFOREVER does not own HOA**

_Eddie POV_

Its been 5 hours and still no news, I must look mad because I am pacing round this hospital and everybody is staring at me.

What am I going to do I can't lose my, yacker, I just can't.

The doctors coming, please let her be alright, please.

"Hello, are you Here for Patricia Williamson?"

"Yes, is she alright?"

"She is stable, but we don't know for definite when she will wake up."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, you may, we believe that familiar people can trigger the patient to wake up, sooner. She is in room 314."

"Thank you."

I started running, to the room.

311, 312, 313, 314.

I see Patricia, she looks like she's sleeping and could wake up at any moment.

She is really pale.

Her heart beat is steady.

What do I say to her.

_Patricia POV_

I can't move or see or do anything but I can hear.

I hear Eddie talking to me he's saying

"Patricia, yacker I know this may sound stupid and if you can hear me when you wake up your going to hit me for sounding cliché, but I don't care. I love you more then words, your smile, your gorgeous blue-green eyes, your non stop yacking that I have grown to love, I just love everything about you. I wish you never had broken up with me, I only called you a selfish bitch because you broke my heart and i was still angry I just hope that when you wake up, which you better wake up for me yacker, you still love me."

I do still love you Eddie, wake up Patricia.

"Eddie" I managed to croak out.

"Yacker, do you need anything?"

"Water."

"Here you go." He gave it to me.

"I love you too, Eddie, and before you ask, I don't know why I broke up with you, I guess I just got scared."

"It's ok, yacker will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes, doofus." I laugh hitting him on his chest.

"Patricia, can I ask you something." He asked me sounding serious.

"Yes, of course."

"Why did you starve yourself, you don't have to answer, i'm just curious."

"Because, I thought you where with Kt and I got jealous and i thought how she was prettier and skinnier and I thought maybe if I was skinny, you would love me again, I know it was stupid."

"It's ok you don't have to worry about Kt and I."

"That's-"

"Patricia, oh my god i'm so glad your ok."

"Oh my gosh Joy i'm so sorry about what I said to you I didn't mean it, please be my best friend again."

"It's fine, I would love to be your best friend again." She said.

We hugged.

I'm so glad to have my best friend back.

"Ok i'm gonna go leave you and Eddie to have a peddie moment." Joy said I laughed and called after her "your turning into Amber." Then it was her turn to laugh.

"Eddie, come here." He did.

"Why did you want me to co-"

I cut him of with a kiss, it started out with a small one but quickly turned into a make-out session and words can not describe how many fireworks went of in that one moment.

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please Review.**

**Chloe**


End file.
